


Weekend at Winchester's

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a cock slut, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fondling, Gangbang, Groping, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Older Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Top John, Top Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts having dirty thoughts about his sister Dean, when he finds out she's coming to visit. Well he's not the only one. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend at Winchester's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> It's a dark and sexy smut so enjoy ;)

John and Mary got a divorce when Sam was sixteen and Dean eleven. John got Sam's custody while Mary got Dean's.  
Mary and Dean moved away to Miami while John and Sam stayed in Lawrence. John continued managing his garage with Bobby and Sam. While Mary taught in a middle school and raised Dean. 

It's been four years now since they had the divorce.  
Mary fell in love with the headmaster of that school Mr. Azazel. He had golden eyes and Dean didn't like him, he kinda freaked her. But Mary and Azazel got married anyway and were going on their honeymoon to Vegas. They decided Dean could stay with John and Sammy for the weekend. Dean was enthusiastic to visit her father and big brother after four long years. She missed Sammy a lot, they were closer than any other normal siblings. 

They texted and called regularly but it was the first time they'd see each other after Dean has grown huge and round and ripe c-cups tits.  
Sam was pretty excited to see her, his sister has always been a beautiful girl but he could only imagine how she'd look with tits. He's seen her pictures but they were always fully dressed.  
Sam hoped he could peek into the shower or sneak into the bedroom while she's sleeping and get a sneak peek of her private parts. 

_It's just a thought._

He could control himself, but HE was not the problem, was he? The only problem was his _cock._

Oh just the thought of seeing his sister naked made that little bastard jump. How in hell was he gonna control that son of a bitch? "Behave" he said looking down and started stroking it.

_Little did he know that Dean was a complete slut and wouldn't mind at all to give him a bit more than just a sneak peek._

But the thing is, he wasn't the only one worried about his little bastard. 

Someone else was stroking their cock and regretting their actions as well. Daddy was waiting eagerly for Dean too.

_oops_

Anyways, here she is now, her mom dropped her and drove off to her honeymoon. Dad and Sammy were still at the garage . It was a long drive so she went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower she put on her shorts and a tank top and went to the kitchen to find something, she was starving. She opened the fridge and there was cherry pie with a note on it. Saying "Love Sammy". Her face brightened up and she smiled to herself, Sammy knew her so well. 

She went to the living room turned on the TV and sprawled on the couch enjoying her pie. After eating she dozed off.  
__________________________________________

A few hours later Sam and John returned home. On their way back they couldn't stop smiling and smirking to themselves, they were so excited. They couldn't wait to see her, hug her, _maybe a little bit more._

John parked the car, while Sam rushed inside. His heart beating faster, he was feeling a warm sensation in his lower spine. _He can't wait anymore, just can't._

He entered the living room and saw someone sleeping on the couch. He moved towards her and she was a sight to kill for.  
Her legs were spread wide apart and her too short shorts were not really covering anything. He sat between her legs and pulled her shorts aside a bit and noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
_Thank higher power for that._  
He sank his middle finger in her shorts and gently touched her folds. They were well shaved and smooth. He closed his eyes and felt the softness of her private skin. Just then John came and asked in a low voice "What are you doing son?". Sam jerked suddenly and removed his fingers and said "Nothing I just uh...." he stalled. John moved towards the couch and looked down at the sleeping body. He was standing over her head and his eyes gazed her tits. Her deep neck tank top wasn't doing anything to hide her c-cup breasts. She wasn't wearing any bra so her nipples were poking through her top. The material was so thin that the dark skin of her areola was visible through it. John kneeled on the floor and gently rubbed his thumb over the dark and pokey patch of skin on her chest. He felt her nipples get hard under his thumb. Sam was watching this and he crawled next to his dad to feel her nipples too. He swirled his index finger and felt a twitch in his cock. How good it would feel to rub his cock on those pokey nipples. He looked at John and saw him gazing at her nipples too. John slowly held the loose top from the neckline between his index finger and thumb and pulled down, revealing two perfectly cone shaped tits pointing towards the sky. The nipples were hard and perky.  
They both looked at each other and nodded, like they are approving each other then they covered both of her areola with their mouths. They swirled their tongue over it and sucked lightly. Dean stirred and moaned lightly. This aroused them even more and they started sucking harder and harder. Dean whined in her sleep. Sam got too excited and decided to bite her nipple. He bit hard and Dean woke up with a scream. 

Both of them pulled their mouths off of her nipples and froze. Dean looked confused and noticed her top was down, her breasts poking out of her neckline, her nipples red and abused. 

**Awkward Silence **

Sam speaks up to break the silence, he says "Just happy to see you Dean" he forces an awkward smile and looks at his dad for help. John looks at him and fake smiles too "Yeah baby girl, its so good having you here".  
She pulls bitch face #472 _Sam remembered from their childhood_ and says "Seriously, you think I am that stupid" they wipe their stupid smiles off. John cups her face and says "Dean we missed you so much. I wish I could have gotten your custody too. These years have been so hard without you and your mom" Sammy nodded. Sam said "We love you Dean and its so good seeing you all grown up. Last time we saw each other, you were just a skinny kid and now look at you" he said staring at her breasts. She felt a bit of pride at their praise. She said "I missed you too". Their faces lightened up and Sam said "then let us show you how much we missed you Dean, please" he pulled his most adorable puppy dog eyes.  
_How could Dean resist..._  
She smiled and they took the hint. 

_________________________________________

John removed her top completely and Sammy pulled her shorts off. Sam said "Open your legs wide Dean" and she did. John sat next to Sam as he held her folds apart so that they could see her pussy.  
_Pink and Silky._  
Sam swirled his thumb over her clits and she jerked her hips towards the touch. John pushed his index finger inside her wet cunt. She was so tight and wet and warm. Her cunt's wet inner wall was holding and gripping on to his finger so tight. Sammy slipped in his finger as well, side by side with his father's. They both tickled the inner walls of her pussy while Dean squirmed and jerked her hips.  
Sam pulled out his finger and noticed it was completely covered in slick. He used slick as lube and fingered her asshole. She moaned in pained pleasure when Sammy added another finger in. John pulled out of her pussy and fingered her ass as well. Both of them again side by side fingering her ass. She screamed, four fingers felt like her asshole would rip apart. They removed their fingers and decided she was loose enough to take their cocks.  
They unzipped their pants and pulled their cocks out. They stroked themselves a few times while watching her holes clenching frustratingly around nothing. Sam said "Lets do this" with a smirk and picked her up.  
John laid on the floor and Sam aligned her asshole with John's cock. He adjusted his cock and entered her asshole. She was so tight, he pushed harder and rolled his hips to enter. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. Sammy rubbed his hands on her back gently and said "You are okay Dean, we'll take care of you" and thrusted his huge _huge_ cock in her pussy.  
He was so huge, his monster cock was wayyy bigger than dad's. She yelled, tears rolled down her eyes as they fucked her side by side, thrusting harder and faster.  
They pounded in and out of her extremely stretched hole again and again and _again._  
They were so caught up in their own pleasure that they didn't hear Bobby and Rufus enter the house.  
Bobby's jaw dropped at the sight and his cock jumped, pushing against his pants. Rufus was hard instantly as well.  
Bobby said with a smirk "Would you mind if we join in as well?" Sam, Dean and John jerked their eyes open in shock and stared at the two of them for a moment.  
Bobby said "What?" innocently. John smiled and said "Help yourself". Then they continued pounding her ass and pussy. Bobby and Rufus unzipped their pants and their cocks jumped out of the slit in their boxers. They moved towards her and Bobby thrusted his cock in her mouth in one go. She gagged and chocked on it but started sucking.  
Rufus palmed her breasts and placed his cock between her tits. He held her tits tight, digging his nails in the delicate breast tissues and started rubbing his cock in her cleavage. She was bouncing on John's cock and her breasts were jiggling around Rufus's cock.  
Bobby thrusted harder and faster in her mouth then came all over her face. Rufus came all over her nipples and rubbed his cock on the cum covered nipples. She moaned feeling so used and dirty like a whore.  
The sound of her moan aroused Sam even more and he thrusted harder and harder over her G spot. John's thrusts increased too and he filled her ass with his cum. She reached orgasm feeling her daddy's cum in her ass and her big brother's cock hitting her G spot. She came with a scream. Then Sammy came filling her pussy. They pulled out of her and watched the cum drip out of all her well used and stretched holes.  
They wiped their cocks on her red and abused nipples and pinched it.  
Bobby and Rufus left after that.  
Sammy carried her to the bathroom and John followed. They cleaned her up, cleaned all her holes of their cum. Then they dried her with a towel and put her to bed naked. She passed out instantly after being so utterly used.  
John and Sam lied down with Dean in the middle and cuddled her. John held her back to his chest while Sammy put one of her nipples to his mouth and started suckling gently. He slept that way, with her nipple in his mouth.

__________________________________________

Next couple of days were heaven for them. They kept her naked or in her underwear all the time, while watching TV, while eating so that they could have easy access. 

Whenever she was done eating her food she would get under the dining table and suck her daddy and big brother off while they ate. Their cum was her dessert.  
Bobby and Rufus showed up from time to time and released some pressure in her mouth as well.  
They were always hard, always horny now. Dean is walking, talking sex, watching her is better than any porn. She is the sexiest thing they'd ever seen.  
They released all their stress and tension between her thighs and her mouth. They didn't even remember how their lives were before she arrived. Oh god how much they loved her. 

_How much their cocks loved her..._

The weekend passed and they were still not satisfied.  
_They would never be satisfied._  
Mary and Azazel came to get Dean. None of them wanted her to leave, even their cocks were crying by leaking precum.  
Then Mary said something amazing "Azazel and I are going travelling for a while, do you mind staying here for a while longer?" This lightened up their faces and they smirked. Dean looked at them and said to her mom with a smile "Not at all, they love me here, we had so much fun this weekend". Mary smiled and said "Yeah? Maybe you could start schooling here and stay permanently".  
John and Sam couldn't believe they were gonna have their amazing heaven forever. They said "We're so happy to have her here, we'll take care of her" and smiled. Mary smiled too and said "Well, I am glad".  
She waved them goodbye and left.  
The men looked at each other and smirked.

_They will take very good care of her._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
